Sauvage ?
by Yakohati
Summary: Quand la meute de Scott découvre une jeune fille muette au comportement animal . Tout devient compliqué pour notre meute surtout quand celle ci ne veut plus se décoller de notre très chère Stiles . Et ajouté à ça l'arrivée de nouveaux chasseurs ... Il est possible que notre Team Free Will rentre dans l'aventure . dites moi ce que vous en pensez.
1. Chapitre 1

salut tout le monde , je vous présente mon histoire .

C'est la première fois que j'écris ici , soyez indulgent, les commentaire sur les fautes d'orthographe, grammatical ... sont les bienvenues venu

merci et bonne lecture, les premiers chapitres risquent d'etre court

mais c'est juste le debut

bisous

=

- **Mec , ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre bizard ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ,alors bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Quelle personne censée ne serai pas inquiet !**

Explique l'hyperactif à son meilleur ami .

 **\- Peu être que Dieu ou je ne sais qui d'autre c'est décider de nous laisser vivre en paix sans créature surnaturel pour gâcher nos vie .** répond le dit meilleur ami en haussant simplement les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand chose .

- **je te rappelle que tu es un loup-garou alors bien sûr que non , tu n'auras pas une vie normale.** lâche le jeune au teint pâle en lançant quelque oeillade vers Scott sans vrailent quitter la route des yeux . En effet ils étaient en route pour faire une soirée film entre pote chez l'hyperactif . Scott baisse la tête et Stiles regrette tout de suite les mots qui viennent de sortir de sa bouche .

" _ouais j'aurais pas du être si dure "_ pense t'il en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

 **-Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça Scotty, désoler.** dit il en tapotant le volant de sa voiture chérie.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend très bien ce que...**

Scott n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son téléphone sonne indiquant le nom de sa mère. Il jette un coup oeil à son meilleur ami avant de décrocher un sourire contrit diriger vers son meilleur ami.

 **-Maman ? un problème ?** répond le basané en froncant les sourcils légèrement inquiet .

 **-tu es sûre ?**

 **-c'est rien , on arrive maman. A tout de suite .**

 **-alors?** demande Stiles en tapotant le volant de sa voiture impatient de connaître la suite.

- **je suis vraiment désoler Stiles mais ma mère m'a demander de passer à l'hôpital.** lui répond le basané sincèrement désolé. **C'est peu être lier au surnaturel.**

 **-pas de Star Wars ?** demande celui-ci une petite moue au lèvres.

 **-désolé...** souffle Scott .

Les deux jeunes garçons arrive quelque minute plus tard où la mère de Scott ,Melissa, travail .

D'après cette dernière une jeune fille a été retrouvée par des campeurs ,nue dans les bois , à marcher sans vraiment avoir de but ,l'air hagard. La jeune brune à était ensuite conduit à l'hôpital. Les campeurs disent avoir eu la peur de leur vie .

Stiles à tout de suite penser à Lydia . Elle aussi avait eu ça période " _je voyage dans la forêt sans vêtements "_. Mais la suite de l'histoire ne colle pas à celle de la banshee parce que premièrement l'inconnue,car oui les médecins n'ont pas réussi a l identifier , est muette et par conséquent impossible pour elle de crier à la mort . Et deuxièmement, d'après l'appel de Melissa, la fille se comporte plus comme un animal apeuré que comme une personne normale .

La mère de Scott aurait même entendu un grésillement en voulant occulter la jeune de plus près , ce qui a rater puisque en plus du grésillement la petite a voulu la frappée.

Melissa a donc préféré appeler son fils pour éviter tout danger.

 _Mais qui est cette mystérieuse fille ? ce qui est sûr c'est que j'avais raison Beacon Hills ne reste jamais calme longtemps._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre**

 **en espérant que ça vous plaise**

Une fois arriver à l'hôpital le duo ,composé de Stiles et Scott , se dirigent vers la mère de ce dernier. Melissa les invite alors à la suivre a travers les couloirs, la mine inquiète .

Stiles suit la mère de son meilleur ami , distrait par d'ancien souvenir douloureux . Il revoit encore ses nombreuse venue avec son père pour voire sa mère, Claudia.

Il se faire sortir de ses sombre pensés par l'arrêt brusque de Scott qui se situait juste devant lui . Scott se retourne alors vers lui et lui dit :

- **tu devrais peu être m'attendre ici ...tu sais**. continue t'il légèrement hésitant du au regard lancer par Stiles **... comme nous sommes pas sur qu'elle ne sois pas un danger**.

Stiles essaye malgré tout de contourner le basané en l'ignorant pour pouvoir enfin rentrer dans cette fameuse chambre , mais il se retrouve bien vite bloquer par le corps du loup-garou. Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme il accepta sa demande non sans râler

Scott ouvre alors la porte de la chambre en faisant le moin de bruit possible et jette un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de sa mère et de son meilleur ami toujours occuper à marmone dans sa barbe .

Quand le vrai alpha fini par rentrer entièrement dans la chambre ,il ne découvre qu'une masse rouler en boule dans un des coins de la pièce avec une couverture qui la recouvre .

Il essaye alors de s'avancer mais s'arrête net quand la jeune file relève la tête d'un mouvement brusque , la couverture toujours sur sa tête.

La jeune brune étudie chacun de ces mouvement et Scott est vite fasciné par ses yeux . Des yeux vairons , l'un brun et l'autre bleue, elle a l'air d'être du même âge que lui . Reprenant ses esprit le loup recommence à s'avancer prudemment en montrant ses main en évidence et en s'acroupissant, comme il le ferait avec un animal sauvage . Mais une fois arriver vers le centre de la pièce Scott entend très distinctement un grésillement en même tant qu'il voit le visage de la jeune se déformer de colère ? non pas seulement, de la peur d'après ce que sens l'alpha , il peu aussi sentir une odeur familière mais n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus . Il comprend aussi que c'est la limite du "territoire " de la petite . Oui parce que malgré son âge, pour lui elle a plus l'air d'une enfant apeurée.

Malgré le grésillement constant Scott essaye de la calmer en prononçant d'une voix douce.

 **-du calme , je ne suis pas méchant, je suis la pour t'aider , comment t'appelle tu ?** voyant la jeune fille continuant de le fixer bizarrement en penchant la tête sur le coter . Il se dit alors qu'elle ne le comprend peut être pas alors toujours à une distance convenable pour éviter que la fille ne panique de trop .

 **-comment tu...** dit Scott en articulant comme il peu avant de se couper en voyant que la brune ne lui porte plus intérêt mais renifle plutôt l'air comme le ferais un animal.

Il se met alors à penser à Malia , une jeune coyote garou qui avait vécu plus de 8 ans sous sa forme animal et accessoirement l'ex petite amie de son meilleur ami . La brune au yeux vairon se comporte exactement comme cette dernière lorsqu'elle a reprit forme humaine après tant de temps .

Scott tourne la tête en direction de la porte ou la tête d'un Stiles curieux y dépasse.

-alors ? dit il en chuchotant pour ne pas perturber la fille .

Scott jette un coup d'oeil a la petite pour se rendre compte que celle ci est totalement faciner par son meilleur ami . _Bizard_ . Il fait un geste de la main signifant a Stiles de se mettre pret de lui doucement , mais borner comme il l'est , Stiles continu d'avancer en voyant que la brune ne réagit pas méchamment a son approche . A un mètre de distance il tend la main malgré les recommanfation de son meilleur ami qui s'avance pour l'en empêcher. Il se fait vite arreter par le meme sons entendu au debut . _pourquoi Stiles pourrait l'approcher et pas moi ?_ Stiles s'arrete d'avancer le temp que la jeune fille se calme et re tend la main qu'il avait retirer le temps que la fille se calme .

Bizarrement celle ci se laisse approcher et même "caressé " la tête. Stiles continu de lui flatter la tête sous les sons d'appréciation que sort la petite et envoie un sourire vainqueur à un Scott médusé.

 _Mais qui est cette fille ? ou plutôt qu'est ce qu'elle est ?_


End file.
